Enamel Pin Packs
The Enamel Pin Packs are the collections of enamel pins that were released on February 10th, 2017. Each pack comes with four pins representing one of the thirteen songs on the standard version of Cry Baby. Price of one Pin Pack: $16.50 Price of full set of Pin Packs: $199.00 Cry Baby Pin Pack # A blue mobile with yellow stars, pink hearts and a pink bow tied at the top. # A human brain and heart, in a horizontal blue oval. # Cry Baby in a yellow dress and hair bows, pink bonnet and shoes, holding paper dolls with the title "Cry Baby" in the center. # A baby bottle pouring milk on a yellow rattle with a pink bow tied around its handle, a blue strip and seafoam green star on its head. Crybaby-pinset.png Dollhouse Pin Pack # The dollhouse. # A baby head, similar to the ones that appeared in the music video. # Pastel pink, yellow, blue and green letters spelling "Dollhouse". # A cannabis leaf inside of a pink heart. dollhouse-pinset.png Sippy Cup Pin Pack # A pink bottle labeled "Sippy Cup". # A bloody knife. # A brown teddy bear with angel wings. # A yellow sippy cup with a pink heart on it. sippycup-pinset.png Carousel Pin Pack # Pink cotton candy on a blue and white striped stick. # A horse on a carousel. # A Ferris wheel with fire on each of the carts. # A pink ticket reading "Admit One". carousel-pinset.png Alphabet Boy Pin Pack # Building blocks spelling "Alphabet Boy". # "Fuck You" spelled with magnets on a refrigerator. # Alphabet soup spelling "Alphabet Boy". # A jar of jam reading "Ex Lovers Blood Jelly". alphabetboy-pinset.png Soap Pin Pack # A bar of soap with the title "Soap" on it. # A toaster in a bathtub. # Cry Baby with a bar of soap in her mouth. # A rubber duck toy. soap-pinset.png Training Wheels Pin Pack # A bicycle with training wheels on it. # A wrench. # A pink band-aid. # A cloud reading "Training Wheels". trainingwheels-pinset.png Pity Party Pin Pack # Stuffed animals inside a fire. # Four party balloons tied onto a knife. # A party hat spelling "Pity Party" underneath. # A cake reading "Happy Birthday" with flowers. pityparty-pinset.png Tag, You're It Pin Pack # The Big Bad Wolf. # An ice cream advertisement. # A cereal box titled "Tag, You're It". # The ice cream truck. tagyoureit-pinset.png Milk and Cookies Pin Pack # A toy chest filled with stuffed animals. # A pink heart reading "Dairy Queen" with a bottle of milk underneath. # A bottle of poison. # A jar filled with cookies. milkcookies-pinset.png Pacify Her Pin Pack # Blue Boy. # A drawing of Basic Bitch. # A pink heart reading "Pacify Her". # A blue and pink pacifier. pacifyher-pinset.png Mrs. Potato Head Pin Pack # A cosmetic compact reading "Love Yourself" on the mirror and a pink powder puff. # A Mrs. Potato Head toy (shown as an unknown item on the preview). # A pink box of french fries reading "Mrs. Potato Head". # A syringe filled with pink liquid reading "Pain Is Beauty". mm-mrs-pinl.jpg Mad Hatter Pin Pack # The title "Mad Hatter". # Helium on the periodic table. # A bunny wearing a pink bowtie and top hat. # Cry Baby peeling her skin off. madhatter-pinset.png Trivia * Some of the Hot Topic versions only have three pins instead of four. Some examples of this are the Dollhouse, Alphabet Boy, and Milk and Cookies packs. Category:Cry Baby Category:Merchandise Category:2017